


Let's Burn One Another

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Know I'm Lost, I'm Lost With You [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, age gap, unbeta’d, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Burning a candle at both ends just makes the situation hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another piece for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompts thing. I’m a little out of it, but I wanted to try and write while I couldn’t sleep. This week’s prompt is **romance**. And, I thought, why not write for a ship I really love? So, here we go!

Kevin McCormick was a spitfire if there ever was one. Ready to throw a punch before thinking of using his words, he was always prepared for a fight. Possessive of what was his, aggressive out of necessity, and with a criminal record to back him up, most people knew better than to mess with him. Most people also figured he wasn’t serious when he’d picked up his newest conquest.

Firkle was the kind of kid that everyone was positive was going to bring a gun to school one of these days. A ticking time bomb would have made a better friend, because at least it was a little more predictable. The boy was violence incarnate, a whirlwind of coffee, hatred and the desire to stab anyone that looked at him wrong. 

When they came together, nobody expected for either of them to slow down. Firkle was the prince of a thousand enemies, and Kevin had a thousand answers to his problems. Most people would have thought the streets of South Park would run red with the blood of their fallen foes. The rain came and went, however, not at all red, and the two had spent the majority of the storm too wrapped up in each other to even care.

Kevin wasn’t romantic like most guys. He didn’t write songs or poems, hell, he couldn’t really read. He certainly didn’t take Firkle on long walks on the beach. It was definite that he was more of a physical show. He could hardly keep his hands off of the goth, even if they were just relaxing somewhere. Sitting on the couch? It was likely Kevin had his arm around the other’s waist, if not holding the other in his lap. Across a table from one another? Their feet were always touching somehow. Actual separation was something neither of them seemed capable of fathoming for long.

Firkle wasn’t the type of person to be wooed by flowers and playlists, however. He liked long walks in the woods, the occasional death of something small and unimportant, true companionship. If Kevin was quiet on their walks, his silence made companionable by his hold on the younger male’s shoulders, then so be it. They didn’t need excess words when they could just _be_ together.

It was possibly the goth’s favorite part about being with the elder man. They could just sit together, staring at the sky off of the fire escape, Firkle in Kevin’s lap, and just exist. Kevin usually had something, a blunt or whatever, that he’d puff on and share, but for the most part, Firkle liked to watch things happen with no real inhibitors. He could never finish his own blunts, anyway, even if Kevin liked to offer them. Maybe he just liked finishing them for him.

Practically purring, Firkle turned his head back to look at the other, rubbing his soft cheek against the other’s stubbled jaw. Kevin blew smoke from his lips, tilting his head as he did so to be sure and land at least half of his hit inside the younger male’s mouth. Sharing in a long, slow kiss, the couple didn’t care that they were losing smoke between them. What mattered was that their lips were pressed together and their entire world encompassed only each other.

The best part about their odd bond was just how well they fit together, even when all signs pointed to them being the oddest couple. Everything told them they shouldn’t love each other, so they worked harder to prove it wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write, but I think part of it has to do with not having the time or energy to do anything more than lay around and work. Everything feels so tight and locked down and I can’t escape even into my fantasy world anymore.


End file.
